nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
1st Party Class Changes
The following are changes implemented to certain Paizo classes and class features. Alchemist Remove the following line from the "Vestigial Arm" discovery: "though the arm can wield a weapon and make attacks as part of the alchemist’s attack routine (using two-weapon fighting)." Arcane Tricksters Add the following class feature to Arcane Tricksters (due to the changes to sneak attack below) Assassin Spells: At 1st level an arcane trickster knows how to target the vulnerable parts of the subjects of her spells. When sneak attacking with spells, you may apply your sneak attack to a number of attacks granted by the spell equal to the number of attacks you can make due to a high bab. Arcanist Fiendish Proboscis (Su) This ability only works on unwilling targets. You cannot use it on yourself or allies. Barbarian Spell Sunder (Su) The following changes are put into place regarding the Rage Power Spell Sunder: Once per rage, the barbarian can attempt to sunder an ongoing spell effect by succeeding at a combat maneuver check. For any effect other than one on a creature, the barbarian must make her combat maneuver check against a CMD of 15 plus twice the effect’s caster level. To sunder an effect on a creature, the barbarian must succeed at a normal sunder combat maneuver against the creature’s CMD + 10, ignoring any miss chance caused by a spell or spell-like ability. If successful, the barbarian suppresses the effect for 1 round, or 2 rounds if she exceeded the CMD by 10 to 14 . If she exceeds the CMD by 15 or more , the effect is dispelled. Titan Mauler (Archetype) Unchained Barbarian Archetypes that change or modify rage or rage powers are allowed on the unchained barbarian. Utilize the archetype's version of rage if it is altered. You are still limited to unchained rage powers even with archetypes if you play an unchained barbarian. Bloodrager New Bloodlines: Ork Bloodline Unchained Bloodrager Players may select the Unchained Bloodrager instead of the default bloodrager. This changes their bloodrage to function as the Unchained Barbarian's rage feature (granting a bonus on melee attack and damage rolls and thrown weapon damage rolls, temporary hit points, and the like). An unchained bloodrager with the Primalist archetype must select from the unchained rage powers. As with the unchained barbarian, archetypes that modify bloodrage can still be selected. Brawler Brawler's Flurry now counts as Flurry of Blows, and Brawler's Flurry is not effected by the improved two weapon fighting feat tax. Constructed Pugilist (Archetype) Is replaced with our version. Cavalier Daring General (Archetype) The Daring General Cavalier archetype's Aides-de-Camps ability no longer grants additional cohorts at 12th and 18th levels. He still gains additional followers at these levels though. His cohort can be up to 2 levels lower than the Daring General instead (as normal for cohorts). The daring general can designate one of his followers to fill a special role at 12th and a second to fill another role at 18th. This ability now only replaces the bonus feats gained at 6th and 12th. Cleric Variant Channeling Clerics that gain channel energy select a variant channeling appropriate to their deity. Whenever they channel energy, they heal or harm the full amount (instead of half usually used with variant channeling) in addition to the bonus or penalty provided by the variant channeling. Clerics can no longer take Channeling Variance. Druid Druidic Herbalism A druid with this feature cannot sell their herbal concoctions to NPC's. Fighter Archetypes Fighter archetypes that keep weapon training, but do not allow them to take additional fighter groups (e.g. dragoon, gloomblade) are allowed to take advanced weapon training options when their weapon training bonus increases. This does not apply to archetypes that replace weapon training entirely (even if they provide the same bonus such as mobile fighter). Mobile Fighter (Archetype) Remove Whirlwind Blitz. Mobile Fighters retain Weapon Mastery. Titan Fighter Warlord Battle Bravado (Ex): At 3rd level. the warlord's self conﬁdence and force of will make him more difﬁcult to hit. When unarmored and unencumbered. the warlord adds his Charisma bonus(if any)to his AC and his CMD. These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the Warlord is flat-footed. He loses these bonuses when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor, when he carries a shield, or when he carries a medium or heavy load. In addition, the warlord gains a +1 dodge bonus at 7th, 11th, and 15th levels. Kineticist (Class) Remove the restriction on various Kineticist Archetypes and Infusion Wild Talents that say that these talents don't add additional damage to blasts. E.g. Draining, Flurry of Blasts, Kinetic Blade, Elemental Anhiliator. The Kinetic Awe wild talent is banned, Magus Black Blade Options (Black Blades) Broad Study (Arcana) Kineticist count as spellcasting classes for the purposes of this arcana, counting the spell like abilities of those classes as spells for spellstrike and spell combat. Kensai (Archetype) Kensais may select any martial or exotic weapon as their chosen weapon, not just melee weapons. Note, this does not grant them the ability to make ranged spellstrikes, or to use spellcombat with a ranged weapon. A Kensai would also need to select an archetype that grants such a feature, such as Eldritch Archer. Mammoth Rider Replace the wording on Steed with the following The Mammoth rider may select any animal companion to choose as their noble steed that becomes Large upon advancement. This steed functions as a druid’s animal companion, replacing any animal companion or mount gained from another class, The mammoth rider’s class levels stack with other classes that grant an animal companion to determine her effective druid level. Mesmerist Towering Ego Only gives 1/2 Cha modifier to will, and now counts as a morale bonus. They also get Iron Will as a bonus feat. Monk The monk's AC Bonus class feature is now a deflection bonus. Chained Monks Flurry of Blows is not effected by the improved two weapon fighting feat tax. Unchained Monks You can select archetypes from the chained monk that do not have rules for use with the UC monk. If the archetype replaces an ability that is now a ki power, the archetype should replace a ki power instead. The level that they lose the Ki Power should be the closest level to the level of the feature that would be lost on the chained Monk and that ki power can no longer be selected. For example: a Monk of the Iron Mountain would replace their 4th and 6th level Ki Powers with the Bastion Stance and Iron Limb Defense features, since those features normally replace Slow Fall gained at 4th and High Jump gained at 5th. This monk would be unable to select these ki powers with their later level ki powers. Style Strikes Style Strikes count as Ki Strikes for the purpose of Ki Focus weapons. Oracle Revelation Alteration Revelations that give Charisma to saves only gives 1/2 Cha modifier to saves, and now counts as a morale bonus. They also grant Great Fortitude, Iron Will, and/or Lightning Reflexes as a bonus feat, depending on what save is boosted. Cyclopian Seer ( Archetype) The capstone ability for the cyclopian seer archetype has been replaced with the following: * Upon reaching 20th level, you embody ancient cyclopes’ insight. You can use each of the following once per day as a spell-like ability: discern location, prying eyes, and stone tell. In addition, when you use flash of insight; you have a chance to not consume your daily usage of the ability. This begins at 50% and decreases by 10% with each additional flash made after the first. Roll percentile dice when you make a Flash of Insight. A 50 or below will allow you to use the selected number and retain the daily charge. If you succeed; the next flash made within that 24 hour period will require a 40 or below to remain unconsumed, and so on. Additional uses of Flash of Insight granted by the abundant revelations feat will grant an additional charge; but will not reset the daily consumption chance. Mute Curse You have lost your voice, either by an accident, or have never been able to use it. As a result, you cannot talk. However, you are able to substitute any effect, spell or ability that requires vocal components can be switched with emotional components instead. * At level 5 you gain telepathy (Su) to 30 feet * At level 10 your telepathy (Su) increase to a total of 60 feet and you get a +4 on sense motive checks * At level 15 your telepathy (Su) increase to a total of 120 feet and you gain the Spell Holy Word, Blasphemy, Word of Law, or Word of Chaos on your spell list, based on your alignment Sitebound Curse The site you are bound to must be within the continent of Nibiru. * At 5th level, the radius increases to 1 mile, and when within range of your bonded site, you gain a +1 bonus to your caster level when casting oracle spells. * At 10th level, the radius increases to 2 miles and; and you emit a protective aura when near your bound site. This functions as a 10ft aura of Hollow or Unhollow, centered upon the curse-bearer. Good aligned Oracle must emit Hollow, while Evil ones must emit Unhollow. Neutral Oracle may decide which aura they emit upon reaching level 10. This decision cannot be altered once it has been selected. * At 15th level, you can move up to 3 miles from your bonded site. In addition, you gain the effect of the Sanctuary spell while near your bonded site. Paladins Divine Grace Only gives 1/2 Cha modifier to saves, and now counts as a morale bonus.In addition they gain Great Fortitude, Iron Will, and Lightning Reflexes as bonus feats. The Paladins Code is changed to the following: The Paladin’s Code The following is the fundamental code all paladins follow. The tenets are listed in order of importance, starting with the most important. If a situation places two tenets in conflict, you aren’t in a no-win situation; instead, follow the most important tenet. For instance, if an evil king asked you if innocent lawbreakers were hiding in your church so he could execute them, you could lie to him, since the tenet forbidding you to lie is less important than the tenet prohibiting the harm of an innocent. An attempt to subvert the paladin code by engineering a situation allowing you to use a higher tenet to ignore a lower tenet (telling someone that you won’t respect lawful authorities so that the tenet of not lying supersedes the tenet of respecting lawful authorities, for example) is a violation of the paladin code. * You must never willingly commit an evil act, such as murder, torture, or the casting an evil spell. * You must not use actions that you know will harm an innocent, or through inaction cause an innocent immediate harm when you knew your action could reasonably prevent it. This tenet doesn’t force you to take action against possible harm to innocents or to sacrifice your life and potential to attempt to protect an innocent. * You must act with honor, never cheating, lying, or taking advantage of others. * You must respect the lawful authority of the legitimate ruler or leadership in whichever land you may be, following their laws unless they violate a higher tenet. Also a paladin can worship any good or neutral deity despite the Lawful good alignment restriction. We also have variant Paladin options! Holy Gun This archetype has received a rewrite to make it more usable. Grey Paladin The grey paladin archetype has been replaced with the above for use in Nibiru Stonelord The Stonelord archetype has been replaced with the above for use in Nibiru Virtuoso Bravo Replace Bravo's Smite with the following: Virtuous Bravado (Su) When using smite evil, a virtuous bravo doesn’t gain a deflection bonus to AC. They may only use their opportune parry and riposte deed only against their smited target. They only make a number of parries equal to the number of attacks they would gain from having a high BAB. Parry and riposte no longer have a cost when using Virtuous Bravado. This ability replaces smite evil. Warrior of Holy Light A paladin can take the original Warrior of Holy Light, or this version. Psychics The Pain Discipline's Power of Pain class feature has the following changes: "The maximum number of points you can regain in this way per day is equal to your Charisma modifier." Ranger Hunter's Bond: The second option is to form a close bond with an animal companion. A ranger who selects an animal companion can choose from the druid list. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the ranger on his adventures as appropriate for its kind. A ranger's animal companion shares his favored enemy and favored terrain bonuses. This ability functions like the druid animal companion ability (which is part of the Nature Bond class feature), except that the ranger's effective druid level is equal to his ranger level. Sword Devil Gains the following abilities: Rapid Attack (Ex): At 12th level, a sword-devil can combine a full attack action with a single move. She must forgo the attack at her highest bonus but may take the remaining attacks at any point during her movement. This movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. This ability replaces Camouflage. Fleet Footed (Ex): At 17th level, the she-devil’s speed increases by 10 feet. She can take 10 on Acrobatics checks even while distracted or threatened, and can take 20 on an Acrobatics check once per day for every five ranger levels she possesses. This ability replaces Hide in Plain Sight. Rogues Knife Master (Archetype) A Knife Master deals d8s with tailblades . Unchained The Finesse Training ability instead grants Deadly Agility as a bonus feat at 3rd level and as such, does not need to select a specific weapon. An Unchained Rogue may select any Chained Rogue talent that does not modify sneak attack. Rogue Talents that were updated for the Unchained Rogue may be selected as their original version. Unchained Rogues may select archetypes that modify or replace sneak attack or trap sense. Archetypes that modify trap sense instead modify danger sense. Archetypes that replace sneak attack also replace debilitating injury. Shifter Base Change Shifters get the following additional ability: Natural Weapon Training (Ex) Starting at 5th level, a shifter can deal more deadly blows with their natural weapons. Whenever she attacks with a natural weapon, she gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. This bonus increases by +1 at 9th level, and every 4 levels thereafter. A shifter also gains an advanced weapon training option (from the fighter class) every time this bonus increases. A shifter also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with natural weapons. This counts as the fighter's Weapon Training class feature. Dragonblood Shifter (Archetype) The above archetype has the following change to Greater Wyrmshifter Greater Wyrmshifter (Su) At 20th level, a dragonblood shifter’s tie to her draconic abilities reaches its peak. She becomes immune to sleep and paralysis effects. She can use wild shape to transform into a dragon functioning as form of the dragon III for a number of hours each day equal to her shifter level + her Wisdom modifier. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-hour increments. For abilities that function based on uses of wild shape, each hour of wild shape counts as a use. This replaces final aspect. Rageshaper (Archetype) The above archetype has the following changes to its features: A rageshaper can use Devastating Form (Su) as a standard action instead of a full-round action. At 7th level, he can enter devastating form as a move action instead of a standard action. At 13th level, he can enter it as a swift action. His devastating form counts as the rage class feature for prerequisites and effects. A rageshaper can remain in his devastating form for a number of rounds per day equal to his shifter level plus his constitution modifier In addition to the listed benefits for Invulnerable Defenses (Ex), the rageshaper gains a +1 bonus to his AC and CMD at 4th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 shifter levels thereafter (up to a maximum of +5 at 20th level). When the rageshaper uses Terrible Leap (Ex) he forces all creatures smaller than himself, occupying his space when he lands, to make a reflex saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 his shifter level + Strength modifier) or fall prone. Note: This does not allow a rageshaper to occupy the space of creatures one size category smaller than himself or larger. A rageshaper needs some other ability that allows them to share his space with a creature to affect creatures only 1 size category smaller than himself (Normally creature can share spaces with other creatures of two or more size categories of difference). Tireless Rage (Ex) A rageshaper gains Tireless Rage (as the barbarian ability of the same name) applying its benefits to devastating form rather than rage. This ability replaces Timeless Body and A Thousand Faces. Weretouched (Archetype) The above archetype gains the following ability: Titanic Form (Ex) The weretouched's mastery of form grows as they do, allowing their fury to push past all limitations. At 9th level, while using Lycanthropic Wild Shape, the weretouched gains a +4 size bonus to her Strength, and a +4 Natural Armor bonus instead, and the shifter becomes Large. At 14th level, these bonuses increase to +6, and the shifter grows to Huge size. This replaces Chimeric Aspect and Greater Chimeric Aspect. Skald Unchained Skald A player may select an unchained version of Skald instead of the default version. As with the unchained barbarian here, unchained skalds may select archetypes that alter or replace inspired rage and rage powers, even though they are changed by this archetype. The following are the changes made to the unchained version: Inspired Rage: Unchained Inspired Rage (Su): At 1st level, affected allies gain a +1 bonus to melee attack rolls, melee damage rolls, thrown weapon damage rolls, and Will saving throws. In addition affected allies take a -1 penalty to AC. They also gain 1 temporary hit point per Hit Dice. While under the effects of inspired rage, allies other than the skald cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. At 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the song’s bonuses on Will saves increase by 1; the penalty to AC doesn’t change. At 8th and 16th levels, the song’s bonuses to melee attack rolls, melee damage rolls, thrown weapon damage rolls, and the number of temporary hit points per Hit Dice increase by 1. (Unlike the barbarian’s rage ability, those affected are not fatigued after the song ends.) If an ally has her own rage class ability (such as barbarian’s rage, bloodrager’s bloodrage, or skald’s inspired rage), she may use the bonuses and penalties based on her own ability and level instead of those from the skald (still suffering no fatigue afterward). However, inspired rage does not allow the ally to activate abilities dependent on other rage class abilities, such as rage powers, blood casting, or bloodrager bloodlines; the ally must activate her own rage class ability in order to use these features. Rage Powers: An unchained skald must select from the unchained rage powers, but otherwise follow all of the same limitations of the chained skald. Slayer Sniper (Archetype) The 1st level Accuracy ability can be applied to thrown weapons as well. Velvet Blade (Archetype) Replace Stalker with the following ability Clean Exit Starting at 7th level, a velvet blade leaves no trail in urban surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. Woodland Sniper' Has the changes detailed on it's own linked page. Spiritualist Phantom Blade (Archetype) Other archetypes that change the primary ability score of the Spiritualist from Wisdom to another mental stat (e.g. Fractured Mind) also changes the Phantom Blade's Spell Combat, Ectoplasmic Pool, and Etheric Strikes to use the new mental stat (e.g. Charisma for a Fractured Mind). Additionally, the Phantom Blade uses Wisdom in place of Intelligence to the maximum penalty that they can take to their attack roll for a bonus on concentration checks through Spell Combat. Witch Coven (Ex) Abilities and effects that change the bonus provided by Aid Another do not affect this hex. Abilities and effects that change the action type do still apply. Patron Familiars Add the following patron '''Stars-Starlight Path (Sp): Your deep connection to the heavens allows you to hover up to 6 inches above the ground or liquid surfaces. Once per day, you can summon a fading bridge of luminous stars. The 10-foot-wide span touches the ground at a point adjacent to your position. From this point it can extend in any direction for 10 feet per HD. The path persists until you have crossed over the bridge or for 24 hours, whichever is shorter. Should the bridge be attacked, treat it as a wall of force. Summoner Chained Summoner is banned. You must play an unchained summoner. If you wish to use an archetype with the unchained summoner and it does not immediately work, ask about it in #questions-and-answers on Discord. Generally, all summoner archetypes that change the eidolon itself instead use the unchained eidolon. The following eidolon subtypes are able to take the corresponding evolutions. Abberant: Tentacle, Bite Radiant Eidolons: Claws, Bite Void Eidolons: Claw, Bite, Tentacle Deep Sea Eidolons: Tentacle, Bite, Tail Slap Aeon Eidolons: Claws Prestige Classes Heritor Knight Tattooed Mystic Scale of Balance General Class Option Changes Sneak Attack Multiple classes that have the same sneak attack progression (such as Rogue and Vivisectionist Alchemist) add their levels together for determining total sneak attack dice (i.e. you cannot take 1 level in each and gain 2 sneak attack dice at level 2). Alternate Capstones A character can only have a single alternate capstone, the other class must take it's default one. Companion Changes Animal Companions Hit Dice are all changed to d10s and gain 1 per level, for 20 HD total Base Attack Bonus is changed to full progression Fort and Reflex saves follow normal full “good” progression Will saves follow normal full “bad” progression Double the amount of skill ranks they gain at each level for a total of 32 at level 20 They now use the Unchained Eidolon Progression for both Natural Armor and Str/Dex Bonuses Can take Deadly Agility as a feat normally. Drake Companions Unchained Eidolons Hit Dice are all changed to d10s and gain 1 per level, 20 HD total Base Attack Bonus is changed to full progression* Good and Bad saves now follow full progression *For any archetype that fuses themselves with the eidolon, such as Synthesist, they use the summoner’s BAB for the purposes of all attacks when fused together. Phantoms Hit Dice are all changed to d10s and gain 1 per level, 20 HD total Base Attack Bonus is changed to full progression Good and Bad saves now follow full progression Gain Multiattack at level 9 Category:Class Category:1st party changes